Legend And A Vampire
by VietZACH1423
Summary: Mike Davisen, A hero of the world, had a new challenge. His new challenge was collage. He came to a privet school called Yokai Academy. On the way, he meet new friends, such as a girl called Moka. But tough challenge was lied ahead and will he survive them all?


**Hello people! It's me VietZACH1423 and this one is a Power ranger and Rosario + Vampires, inspired by Fallengamer13 and his story: Rise once again for good! Green ranger! This story is more… different. This story involves 2,000 powers in ONE morpher (Yes in one morpher) and a batman-like ranger that looks like Ironman? Weird right! Also, (this is not important) I have a website for bloggers to blog and chat to. It's called Ultimate Blog World. The website is not finish yet, but it will be finish this September. So without further ado, we shall start the story!**

Chapter One: The Legend Rises Again

Legend says of a hero who was 14 years old. He worked as a knight or a Ranger to some people. He would always go to the battlefield and try to end the bloody battle for his kingdom. Before he was a Ranger, his Dad, John Davisen, was a Ranger as well. He was strong, fearless and brave king. He would save his people and his kingdom without a soldier dying in a battle. But, 10 years later, he had an infection. The infection was so dangerous, that it could kill the person. Before he died, he made a dying wish. His wish is to make this hero the next Ranger and king of the throne. But, it was forbidden. He couldn't be king because he was too young to be one and plus, he is not worthy to be. So, the high throne suggested a solution to this problem. They will teleport him to the future and go on from there. 6 days done by, and he got ready for his trip to the future of Earth. He made a speech about that he would save the world in the future and he will not let everybody down. So he set of to the lab, strapped on to a seal and then spun around in 30 miles per hour. In 20 seconds, he was going to the 21 century. You may think this hall story was a fairy tale or a mythical story, but some people did have sightings of this hero. But no one knows him and one day, everyone will find out who hero is and soon.

Beep, beep, beep! It was a beautiful day at a city in Japan. The birds are singing, the wind glides smoothly in the air and the sun was shining brightly in the horizon. "Yawn!" the boy woke up and went to the bathroom. He washes up a bit, brush his teeth and got dressed. He went to put these clothes on and got his bag to go to his first day of collage. His name was Mike Davisen. He was a new student of a collage school called Yokai Academy. He went to his desk and got something like a touch screen device? He walked to the bus stop and saw the bus was already there. He hoped on and sited down. For the most of the ride, it was quiet. But it was for the most of the time anyway. "Hey kid, you better be careful at Yokai." The Driver said. "Why?" Mike said, feeling awkward that this man randomly talked out of nowhere. "Because, it's not a school for you weak kids," _Who are you talking about weak!_ Mike thought as he continued. "It's for monsters." _What the heck?! _he thought as he said "monster" bit. "Whatever." he said calmly. The Bus driver smirked. "Well, we are here." the Bus stop at a, what it looks like, a graveyard? "Hey kid, good luck. You need it." he gave the final smirk and set off to the human world.

Mike walked as he tried to get to the school. As he walked, he heard a rattle or something. He stopped, about to transform to his "true form". He looked around and saw a bat flying around the school. "Oh." he said as he looked again. "Look out!" someone said as the person was riding to him. Before he could act, he and the girl crashed on the ground. "Er! What happened?" he said and then touch someones thigh! He took it off and looked up at what the person is. The person is a girl. It had the same uniform, except that she was wearing a skirt. She had long hair and green eyes. As Mike saw her, he liked her in a second. She had a smell that was so sweet that it flow around him and picked him up to heaven. He then snapped back to reality and knew what he did and apologized. "Sorry." he said in a normal manner. "Are you all right?" Mike asked. "Yes, I'm fine." the girl said. "Here, let me help." Mike pulled a hand and she took it. When she got up, she started to... sniff the air? "Erm, what are you doing?" Mike asked. "It just... that... the smell of blood." she said. "I can't take it anymore." she said. _Is it me or this girl that I like likes my blood? _Mike thought. Then he wondered something: _Human or..., _"I am sorry I am a..." _Vampire._ She then put her arms around his neck and dig her fangs in this neck.

**Chuuuuuu!**

"What the?" he said in pain. Then girl looked at what is going on and pulled away. "Sorry, It was that I am...,". "Vampire." mike finished for her. "Yes." the girl said. "Oh, that's fine." he said. She went to pick up his stuff, and realized that he was a freshman. "So you are a freshman?" the girl said. "Yeah." he said. Mike looked at his watch. "Oh crap, we are late!" Mike said. "Don't worry. It only started at 9:40 because of the arriving ceremony." the girl said. "Oh." Mike said. "So, do you like... vampires?" she asked. "No actually, I _have _meet one before." Mike said. "Oh really?" she said. "Yeah. I made him as my friend, so, if you want, you can be my second." he said. "Really?" she said. "Yep!" Mike said. "Oh yeah! My name is Moka Akashiya." she said. "Hi, my name is Mike Davisen." he said. "Oh, nice to see you." Moka said. "I need to go now, so bye." Mike said as he went.

**In Homeroom**

"Hello, I am Ms. Nekonome and I am your homeroom teacher." Ms. Nekonome said to everyone, excitedly. "So, you already know this is a school for monsters, but our world is over turned by humans. So, to help us survive, we need to coexisted with humans." she went on. "That goes to rule number one! All monsters have to stay in their true form!" Ms. Nekonome said.


End file.
